


Massaging the Truth

by grey2510



Series: Misc SPN Works (<15k words) [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean deserves a spa day dammit, Gen, Manicures & Pedicures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: So what if Dean likes to indulge in a pedicure once in awhile? Not like anyone is going to find out...





	Massaging the Truth

Dean hadn't wanted to go, and he probably had scared the crap out of the poor woman on the other end of the phone when he'd barked at her that Bobby was dead and wouldn't be coming in for his usual pedicure appointment.

It'd been a rough couple weeks.

But then he'd felt bad about biting her head off, so he'd called back and apologized, and that was when he'd found out that Bobby's appointment was already paid for and they would be happy to either refund the money or honor the appointment if someone else took his place.

"Perhaps you could come in, or if you have a girlfriend?" the woman had said with a heavy Vietnamese accent.

Like Dean had time for a girlfriend, or like that'd gone so well before.  

And that is how Dean finds himself now in a damn nail salon being escorted by a feisty little woman named Nhung Phuong to the back wall where there's a row of chairs with little bath things at the bottom. Dean had made sure he'd worn clean socks before coming because lord knows it gets pretty horrifying in those boots, but he still feels more than a little out of place when he lines up his dusty boots and socks in the row of delicate and fancy ballet flats and sandals belonging to the other customers—all women. He feels slightly better when he takes his seat next to a grandmotherly type; he does _not_ envy the guy working on her gnarly toes.

Nhung Phuong doesn't talk much, but she makes it pretty clear she wants him to stick his feet in the little bath thing, which he does. She starts up the bath with little bubbles and it's pleasantly warm.

"You know you can relax, honey. You're stressing me out."

A wrinkled hand pats his on the armrest before retreating again, and Dean realizes that he's sitting like he's braced for impact. Releasing his grip and sinking back into the seat cushions, he gives his neighbor a guilty look and a smile. "Sorry."

The old woman smiles at him. "First time?"

"Uh, yeah. Friend already had the appointment but couldn't make it…"

"Bobby?"

Dean blinks. "Yeah. You knew him?"

"He comes in here most weeks. We catch up on our soaps."

Despite himself, Dean smiles a little. "That sounds like Bobby."

He doesn't have the heart to tell her Bobby won't be coming in anymore. But all of that is jolted from his memory by Nhung Phuong finishing the washing and lotioning part of the pedicure—which he'd tried not to feel weirded out by—and moving onto the massage part. Bobby hadn't been lying about her grip that time he'd confessed his guilty pleasure. And pleasure it _is_ ; Dean nearly lets out a moan that would get him kicked out of most public establishments. _Damn_.   

 

***

 

"Hello, Dean. Welcome back. Nhung Phuong will be with you soon." Linh gives him a quick smile before going back to her scheduling on her computer, which was old when he'd started coming here years ago and is now starting to sound like it has a squirrel running around inside it.

Dean nods and takes a seat in a chair by the entrance; he knows the drill, even if it's been a couple months since he's been here. Sam thinks he's out for a beer, and Dean wonders if he should be a little offended that his brother didn't even bat an eye at the idea, even if it's only two in the afternoon on a Saturday. On the other hand, it isn't as though Sam's assumptions are exactly unfounded.

He flips through a magazine, rolling his eyes at _Cosmo's_ latest "hot" tips for pleasuring your man—Jesus, if some chick ever tried half of this shit on him, he'd be out of there so fast—and idly wishes that they'd stock something other than fashion mags. Then again, most of their clientele probably wouldn't be interested in the latest edition of _Motor Trend_. Their loss.

Nhung Phuong fetches him a moment later and he follows her to the usual pedicure station. He doesn't feel awkward about his ungainly boots next to the women's shoes anymore, and he hops up on the chair and settles in, his muscles relaxing even before Nhung Phuong gets the bubbles going.

His eyes are closed as he enjoys the massage. The salon's soft instrumental music is probably something he'd call "stupid hippie-dippy shit" if Sam were around, but for right now, it's working for him and he's totally zen-ed out.

"Dean? Is that you?"

His eyes snap open. _Shit._

There's Alex, holding her hands out, palms down with her fingers spread; her nails are bright pink with a silvery design on each ring finger.

"Uh…" he eloquently greets her. "What're you doing here?"

She raises an eyebrow. "It's prom? What are _you_ doing here?"

His eyes bulge as a thought occurs to him. "Claire isn't here, is she?"

Alex's mouth curves up at the corners and Dean doesn't like it one bit. "Nah, she's off...somewhere. Want me to call her? See if she can join us? Betcha Diem could get my phone for me while my nails dry."

"You wouldn't."

"I might."

Dean feels his blood run cold and Nhung Phuong, totally unfazed by this little drama, just jerks his foot back into position and continues the massage. "I'll give you twenty bucks not to tell Claire or Jody."

"Twenty, huh?" Alex pretends to contemplate this, and for half a second, Dean thinks she's going to extort him for more. But, she just shakes her head and grins. "I won't tell them, but you owe me one."

Exhaling, Dean nods. "You got it."

Alex gives him an awkward little wave with her fingers still spread, and she goes over to some nail polish drying station thing with blue lights shining down on where the hands go. "Enjoy your little spa day."

"Uh, thanks. Have fun at prom. But not too much fun, ya hear?" He fixes her with a stern look.

She rolls her eyes. "No offense, but it's kinda hard to take you seriously right now. Plus, trust me, Jody already gave me _that_ speech, and she's way scarier."

"Fine. Well, listen to Jody then."

He tries to get back into his happy place when Alex sits down at the drying station, but it's a no go. Nhung Phuong is as good as ever, but he just can't get himself to relax now that his cover's been blown. Still, he makes sure to tip her well on the way out.

 

***

 

When they roll into Sioux Falls a few months later, Dean keeps waiting for Alex to cash in on her favor or bring up their little secret—it gets to the point that both Jody and Sam keep giving him weird looks and wondering why he's so on edge—but the girl's good to her word.

Figuring he's in the clear, Dean makes sure he books an appointment the next time they're in town. It's been almost six months now since he's let Nhung Phuong work her magic, and after their last hunt, he's practically _dying_ for a pedicure.

He's so looking forward to his little bit of R&R that there's definitely a little spring in his step when he locks up Baby and saunters up to the salon doors...until he sees—

"Donna?!"

"Hey, there, Deano!" She gives him a big smile and hug even though he's pretty sure his jaw is about ready to hit the ground. Jesus, he just can't catch a break. Donna steps back, sees the look on his face, and says, "Now, don'tcha get mad, but Alex told me—just me, not Jody or Claire or Sam—'bout your little spa day, and you know me: won't say no to a little indulgent self care! Thought I'd join ya!"

Dean stands frozen for a minute. "You're...joining me? I, uh—"

 _You're what, Winchester? Investigating a haunted nail salon?_ He rolls his eyes at himself.

Donna leans in close, holding her hand up to lips, and stage whispers out of the corner of her mouth. "It'll be our little secret. 'Sides, did you know there's a deluxe package where they serve _wine_?"

Dean does, in fact, know that, but he's never quite brought himself to splurge on that, too. He should say no, he should just turn around and leave and resolve to never come within a hundred miles of Sioux Falls, never mind this damn place—

But then Donna's got him by the arm, steering him into the building and chatting away, and the next thing he knows, he's got Nhung Phuong making him melt into the chair while Donna lets out a hum of delight from the chair next to him.

"Cheers," she says, lifting her wine glass to his.

Dean grins and clinks the glasses. "Cheers." The wine's pretty good, even if he knows fuck all about wine. "We shoulda sprung for the little cheese and cracker plate, too."

"It's not too late!" Donna flags down one of the employees—a young woman Dean doesn't know well; she's new—and places their order. "Hey, next time you're in Minnesota, I got a great little place we can go. Don't always have to wait until you're back in Sioux Falls to treat ya self, ya know."

"I think we can make that happen." They toast each other again. Nhung Phuong will always be his girl, but he thinks he can make an exception to hang out with Donna.

Maybe he should thank Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Donna Hanscum becomes the Donna Meagle of the SPN universe.
> 
> (Also, Jody totally knows: she's seen the Impala parked outside the salon a couple times, and she's the sheriff: she knows what's going on in her town.)
> 
> It's Coldest Hits Time! This was the prompt for March: [link](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/171739832559/spncoldesthits-guilty-pleasures-march-prompt). 
> 
> Instead of leaving me love here, how about you check out my other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
